Ex ungue Leonem Die Zunge der Schlange ist listig
by Kashasan
Summary: Das Schicksal hatte mal wieder seine besten Spielsteine herausgepackt und schien sich wieder richtig ins Zeug gelegt zu haben. Denn anders als erhofft erwartet Harry kein ruhiges letztes Schuljahr. Das ein kleines Zischeln einen so riesigen Rumor verursachen würde,hatte er nicht gewusst. Er wird in eine Spirale von Gefühlen und selbst auferlegten Pflichten gezogen...SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Alle Figuren und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und leihe mir ihre Welt nur aus.

**Eigencharaktere:**Liam MacKenzie und Lucy Carmicheal sind meine und werden nicht verliehen…

**Pairings:**HP/SS…und andere…

**Rating:**P18 Slash / M

**Warnungen: **Romantik…Fluff…Slash: _JUNGE mit JUNGE_… Wems nicht passt bitte umdrehen und auf das Exit Schild zugehen…_LEMON/LIME_

**Hinweis:**„Ex ungue Leonem" heißt übersetzt nicht „Die Zunge der Schlange ist listig" sonder „An der Klaue erkennt man den Löwen"….Wahlweise auch…. „An der Nase das Genie"

**Länge:**[Stand: 27.6.12] 102 Seiten

**Uploads:**Alle zwei Wochen...da die Story aber nur fast abgeschlossen ist können die Uploads ab Chapter 17 etwas holprig werden..:)

**Summary:** _„Wieso willst du es dann mir erzählen?"„Weil sie der Einzige sind, dem ich das anvertrauen kann."Snape sah Harry mit einem komischen Blick an. Harry hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich in die Arme des Anderen zu werfen. Aber wie würde das Aussehen? Er ließ es bleiben._  
...Das Schicksal hatte mal wieder seine besten Spielsteine herausgepackt und schien sich wieder richtig ins Zeug gelegt zu haben. Den anders als erhofft erwartet unseren lieben Harry kein ruhiges letztes Schuljahr. Er wird in eine Spirale von Gefühlen und selbst auferlegten Pflichten gezogen...SS/HP

PS.:

Kursiv : Parsel  
"..." :Ganz normal halt:)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Harry Potter_

Harry rannte, als ob Slytherin persönlich hinter ihm her wäre.

Seine Füße schauten unter dem Tarnumhang heraus und seine Atmung ging schnell und stockend. Hinter sich hörte er Peeves und Filch um die Wette schreien.

Er musste hier weg!

Seine Augen hielten Ausschau nach seinem Ziel. Als er das Klo der Maulenden Myrte sah, stürmte er hinein. Dort angekommen ließ er zu allererst seinen Tarnumhang fallen und stützte sich dann am Waschbecken ab.

Egal, ob Ferien waren oder nicht, es wäre nicht sehr schlau gewesen wenn die Zwei ihn gesehen hätten.

Langsam beruhigten sich seine Lungen und er sah auf in den alten, verschmutzten Spiegel. Harry seufzte. Er drehte den Wasserhahn ein Becken weiter an und spritzte sich das Wasser ins Gesicht. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass er alt wurde.

Er schnaubte. Er war achtzehn. Nicht 60.

Harry ging einmal um die Waschbecken-Insel herum und suchte einen Wasserhahn mit einer kleinen Schlange. Lächelnd entdeckte er die kleine silberne Schlange.

_Öffne dich! , _zischte er und trat einen Schritt zurück. Einen Augenblick wunderte er sich wo Myrte war, verdrängte den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Wirklich kümmern tat ihn der Geist nicht.

Als die enge Röhre freigegeben war und er seinen Tarnumhang eingepackt hatte, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und sprang hinunter. Sein Besen lag klein gezaubert in seiner Hosentasche.

Harry trug nur eine Jeans und ein weißes Hemd, seine Gryffindor Krawatte lag locker um seinen Hals. Er war am Morgen mit der festen Annahme, dass es der Erste Schultag war, aufgestanden und hatte die Uniform angezogen. Als er dann erfahren hatte, dass es erst in zwei Wochen soweit sein würde, schüttelte er seinen Kopf und zog nur die Robe aus. Die Hose, Hemd und Krawatte hatte er einfach anbehalten. Wahrscheinlich nur weil es hasste sich mehr als zwei Mal am Tag umzuziehen.

Harry hatte einiges an Muskeln zugelegt, als er mit Hermine und Ron unterwegs gewesen war. Seine Haare waren so lang geworden, dass er sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe machte sie zu bändigen. Sie reichten ihm gut bis unter die Schulterblätter, irgendwie wollte er sie gar abscheiden. Er kämmte sie nur und packte sie in ein Haargummi.

Das Schuljahr würde normal beginnen und nicht wie erwartet ein wenig verspätet. Und nach langem zureden, hatte McGonagall zugestimmt, dass er in Hogwarts bleiben durfte. Seine Freunde wollten ihn in den Fuchsbau holen, aber Harry hatte lächelnd abgewinkt. Er wollte alleine sein und mit sich ins Reine kommen. Das hatte er vor ein paar Monaten zu Hermine und Ron gesagt. Sie wussten, dass mehr dahinter lag, aber sie bedrängten ihn nicht weiter.

Harry klopfte sich den Staub halbwegs von den Klamotten und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein.

Während er zur Kammer schritt schauderte er ab und zu, aber seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu seinen Monaten hier und Hogwarts.

Harry hatte eine kleine Wohnung zugesprochen bekommen. Niemand außer einigen Magischen Handwerkern, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Madame Pince und dem verhassten Hausmeister Filch war außer ihm da. Es war alles in allem ziemlich still. Und Harry genoss die Ruhe. Er ließ ein wenig von den schlimmen Erinnerungen zurück, auch wenn er nachts immer noch schreiend aus dem Schlaf schreckte. Die Schuldgefühle blieben. Und vor allem der Hass auf die magische Gesellschaft.

Harry hatte viel mit Dumbledore' Portrait geredet und er hatte die Gespräche genossen. Irgendwann mal war auch das Thema Severus Snape angeschnitten worden. Harry war sich anfangs nicht ganz klar gewesen, was er von dem Mann, nun, nach der Schlacht denken sollte. Aber langsam hatte sich eine recht feste Meinung über ihn gebildet. Severus Snape war in seinen Armen gestorben, dass hatte Harry zumindestens in dem Moment angenommen. Ihm war klar geworden, dass er Snape nicht hasste. Nicht die Person, er hasste die Maske des Mannes. Diese undurchdringliche Maske die selbst Dumbledore, soviel hatte er mit einem Zwinkern zugegeben, nicht immer brechen konnte. Letzten Endes konnte Harry nicht sagen, was alles passiert war, während er sich mit Voldemort beschäftigt hatte. Vieles war geschehen und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann war er froh nicht alles mitbekommen zu haben. Auch wenn das was ihm am meisten zu schaffen machte wohl doch mitbekommen hatte. Als Harry nach der Schlacht den Leichnam von Snape holen wollte, hatte er es zuerst nicht fertig gebracht den angeblich toten Mann anzusehen, ohne dass er einen dicken Kloß im Hals hatte. Er hatte ihn gesäubert und auf eine magische Trage gezaubert, als plötzlich die Augenlieder des Snape' s zuckten. Harry hatte seinen Augen nicht getraut, als sein Professor auch noch anfing zu röcheln. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte die Augen geöffnet und dem Potter geradewegs in die Augen geschaut.

„Potter, verdammt. Können sie mich selbst im Tod nicht alleine lassen?"

Leise lachte Harry, als ihm die Erinnerung in den Sinn kam. Obwohl er, als er Snape damals den Satz hatte sagen hören, noch bevor klar war das er überlebte, war er mehr geschockt als belustigt gewesen.

Seit dem Abend lag Snape im St. Mungos. Harry war mehr als einmal dagewesen und hatte sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt.

Snape war nicht wach gewesen. Aber Harry hatte eine Zeit lang am Bett gesessen und nachgedacht. Über alles und jeden. Jeden Abend war ein paar Stunden da gewesen und hatte sich dann verabschiedet. Snape war nicht wach geworden.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Das Schicksal wollte wohl nicht, dass er seinen Frieden mit Snape schloss.

Manchmal war Harry noch zu McGonagall gegangen und hatte sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt, aber auch das hatte er gelassen.

Stattdessen hatte er sich nützlich gemacht und geholfen. Und gelernt hatte er. Fast die ganzen Drei Monate durch. Er hatte die Bücher der siebten Klasse schon lange durch und Zaubertränke fielen ihm noch leichter als zu den Zeiten wo er das Buch des Halbblutprinzen gehabt hatte.

Beim Lesen war er auf ein Buch gestoßen. Es war ein Buch über verschiedene Magische Wesen, deren Existenz nicht geklärt war. Irgendwas hatte ihn an dem Buch fasziniert, auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, was es war.

Dann aber viel ihm sein zweites Schuljahr und der Basilisk in Slytherins Kammer ein. Er hatte laut gelacht und da niemand außer ihm hier war, hatte Madame Pince ihn auch nicht getadelt.

Das Buch lag seit dem neben seinem Bett und er blätterte jeden Abend darin. Aber immer wieder wandern seine Finger im Buch herum so, dass sie immer beim Basilisken landeten.

Oft hatte er den dreiseitigen Artikel gelesen und beim ersten Mal hatte er sogar überrascht aufgeschrien. Was ihm im Nachhinein ziemlich peinlich war. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass dies in seiner Wohnung geschehen war. Was auch oft gewesen war, dass er glaubte wieder die Stimme der Riesenschlange zu hören.

Seit gut einem Monat war er am hin und her überlegen, ob er nochmal in die Kammer gehen sollte.

Und jetzt tat er es, er war nun auf dem Weg zu dem Tier, welches er eigentlich hassen sollte. Dennoch faszinierte es ihn. Dank dem Buch hatte er herausgefunden, dass der Basilisk gar nicht tot war. Sondern nur in eine Art Winterschlaf beziehungsweise Heilungsschlaf übergegangen war.

Der Basilisk ließ sich nur durch das magische Fegefeuer oder dem Krähen eines Hahns umbringen. Das Einzige was ihn daran hinderte selbst wieder unter den Lebenden zu weilen, war die Tatsache, dass die Person die ihn umgebracht hat auch wieder den Wunsch verspüren musste, damit er wieder ins eben zurückkehren konnte. Sonst könnte der Basilisk ewig da liegen, ohne dass ihn jemand erwecken konnte.

Und das Buch schien recht zu behalten, als Harry mit klopfendem Herzen die Kammer öffnete strömte ihn nur ein leicht modriger Geruch entgegen. Nichts deutete auf Verwesung hin.

Als Harry die Riesenschlange und die Blutlache daneben sah wurde ihm kurz ein wenig übel. Das war sein Blut. Hier war er beinahe gestorben. Und trotz der ganzen, schaurigen und düsteren Atmosphäre, fühlte er sich hier eigenartig wohl.

Mit zögerlichen Schritten ging er auf den Basilisken zu und fragte sie selbst, was er hier machte. Er war im Inbegriff eine absolut tödliche Schlange wieder zu erwecken.

Jetzt wünschte er sich Dumbledore mit seinen Ratschlägen an die Seite. Harry dachte an die Szene wie Fawkes gekommen war. Er könnte gut ein wenig Unterstützung gebrauchen.

Der junge Mann hob seinen Zauberstab murmelte den Zauberspruch, der unter dem Artikel gestanden hatte und wartete. Sein Herz pochte hart gegen seine Brust. Auf seiner Stirn sammelten sich Schweißtropfen.

Harry war nervös. Gespannt wartete er auf irgendeine Reaktion.

Plötzlich erstrahlte der Basilisk in einem hellgrünen, angenehmen Licht. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry das Schauspiel und ging noch einen Schritt auf die Schlange zu. Er traute sich nicht ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

Sie bewegte sich ein Zucken ging durch den länglichen Körper und irgendwann hob der Basilisk den Kopf. Als Harry ausmachen konnte, dass die Schlange trotzdem blind blieb, atmete er erleichtert aus.

_Was willst du hier, Mensch? _

Harry schauderte, es war die Stimme aus seinem zweiten Jahr. Ungute Erinnerungen traten an die Oberfläche und er verdrängte sie schnell.

_Erkennst du mich? _

_Ich kenne deinen Geruch und ich weiß du bist es, der mich in den ewigen Schlaf versetzt hast. Wieso sprichst du die Sprache meines Meisters. _

_Als ich dich tötete, war ein Geist in dem Raum, der dir Befahl mich zu töten. Eben dieser Geist ist dafür verantwortlich, dass ich deine Sprache beherrsche. _

_Hast du einen Namen? , _ fragte Harry. Die Schlange legte den Kopf schief.

_Du bist mein neuer Meister. Du hast die Wahl. Aber Salazar Slytherin nannte mich Sizillia. _

Kurz erstarrt Harry. Neuer Meister? Wieso standen die wichtigsten Dinge nie in den Büchern drin. Er seufzte erschlagen.

_Bist du damit einverstanden, dass du den Namen behältst? _

_Wie ihr wünscht, Meister. _

_Sizillia, bitte nenne mich nicht Meister. Ich bin Harry. _

Wieder neigte die Schlange den imposanten Kopf und auf Harry wirkte sie in dem Moment einfach nur wunderschön. Die grüne Haut schillerte im spärlichen Licht der Fackeln. Die blinden, aber dennoch verheilten Augen glühten in einem satten schwarz. Es erinnerte ihn an etwas, aber Harry konnte nicht sagen was es war.

Ganz unbewusst sprach er seine Gedanken aus.

_Du bist wunderschön. _

Das Zischeln, welches folgte, macht den Eindruck dieses faszinierende Geschöpf lachte.

_Ich weiß. _

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

_Slytherin!_

_Wie meinen? _

_Ach nichts. Du erinnerst mich nur an eine ganz bestimmt Person, sie ist auch leicht schlangenartig. _

Harry grinste und fragte sich wieso sich ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy in seine Gedanken schlich…

_Harry. Warum hast du mich geweckt? _

Er seufzte, fegte schnell einen Reinigungszauber über den Boden und setzte sich hin. Sizillia schlängelte zu ihm und legte den Kopf ein paar Meter entfernt neben seine übereinander geschlagenen Beine. Ihr Kopf war so lang wie seine Beine, wenn er sie streckte. Er sollte Angst haben, fühlte sich aber nur wohl. Jetzt wo er sie liegend sah, bemerkte er ihre stolze Größe. Sie war ungefähr 15 Meter lang. Hatte diesen großen Kopf und Harry wusste, nie, nie wieder würde er sich mit dieser Basiliskendame anlegen.

_Du erinnerst dich an unseren Kampf. Ich war da sehr jung. Gerade 12 Jahre alt. Und damals war ich froh die besiegt zu haben und damit meine Freundin retten konnte. Ein böser schwarzer Magier hatte einen Teil seiner Seele in ein Buch gesperrt und sie damit gefügig gemacht. Diesen Magier habe ich getötet. Ich hab viele Leute getötet. Und ich bin immer noch sehr jung. 18. Und jetzt bin ich hier geblieben, über die Ferien und ich habe viel gelesen. Und da bin ich auf ein Buch gestoßen was von magischen Wesen erzählt. Und da war auch ein Artikel über Basilisken. Und ich war neugierig. Also ging ich hierher und weckte dich. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen und die die Chance zum Leben wieder geben. _

_Für so einen jungen Menschen hast du wahrlich weise gehandelt. Und ich kann mich daran erinnern. Ich war unter einem Bann. Ich töte nicht wahllos. Das war der Bann des Geistes oder des Mädchens. Jetzt bin ich blind, aufgrund unseres Kampfes. Aber die Schuld trägt der Geist. Wenn ich die verletzt habe, dann tut es mir leid. Ich hoffe ich kann es wieder gut machen. _

Harry schnaubte.

_Herrgott! Lia! Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. _

Vorsichtig legte er die Hand auf ihren Kopf und strich mit zitternden Fingern über die Haut zwischen den schwarzen Augen, die ihn blind, aber dennoch mit einer satten Farbe ansahen. Ein Licht erhellte die Halle und Harry musste blinzeln um seine Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Und doch so schnell es gekommen war, verschwand es wieder

_Weißt du was das war? _  
Lia, wie Harry sie nannte, da Sizillia doch ein wenig lang war, hob den Kopf und neigte ihn dabei ein wenig. Harry lehnte sich zurück und plötzlich lag der Kopf der Riesenschlange auf seinem Schoß. Jetzt bekam er doch ein wenig Angst. Er fing an zu zittern. Lia zischelte beruhigend.

_Keine Angst. Ich tue dir nichts. Und zu deiner Frage. Die Kammer hat dich als ihren Besitzer anerkannt. Du kannst jetzt auch die Räume neben meinem Raum betreten. Sie gehörtem meinem ersten Meister. Soweit ich weiß, ist dort ein Raum voller Bücher, eine Schlafkammer mit einem komischen Holzbrett wo er drauf geschlafen hat. Seine persönlichen Sachen müssten auch da sein. Und theoretisch seine Überreste. Er ist hier gestorben. Aber wenn du willst, lässt die Kammer sie verschwinden und deponiert sie in einem anderen Raum. _

Erstaunt sah Harry sich um. Er war hier in Salazar Slytherins letzter Ruhestätte.

_Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Kannst du deinen Kopf wegnehmen? Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen und dann kannst du wieder auf meinen Schoß. _ Harry biss sich nervös auf die Lippe, er hatte das Gefühl die Schlange hob zweifelnd eine nichtvorhandene Augenbraue.

_Ja und ich hab noch ein bisschen Angst. _ Lia hob ihren Kopf von seinem Schoß und sah ihn blind an.

_Hab keine Angst. _ Ihre Zunge berührte sacht seine Wange und Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut, ob es jetzt n seiner kleinen wenn auch noch vorhandenen Angst der Schlange gegenüber oder an dem Gefühl wie die gespaltene Zunge seine Wange berührte, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. _Ich werde dir nichts tun. Vertrau mir. Ich hab mal ein Sprichwort von den nicht magischen Menschen gehört. Hunde die bellen beißen nicht. _

Unwillkürlich musste Harry lachen. Von allen Schlangen die er gernhaben musste, war es eine Basiliskendame, die ihn als seinen Meister sah, früher Salazar Slytherin gefolgt war und über Muggel-Sprichworte redete als sei es das normalste der Welt. Er schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Bei ihm würde wohl nie etwas normal sein.

_Du bist seltsam. _

Er fuhr vorsichtig und noch immer ein wenig ängstlich mit der Hand über ihren Kopf.

Sie schob sich der Berührung entgegen. Sie mussten ein komisches Bild abgeben. Er mit seiner angefressenen Jeans, die er immer noch aus Dudley-Beständen hatte, und sie nur angezogen hatte, weil er die Neuen nicht kaputt hatte machen wollen. Sein weißes Hemd war mehr grau als weiß und ein paar seiner Haare fielen ihm in die Augen. Seine neue randlose Brille hatte einige Wasserspritzer abbekommen und seine Gryffindor Krawatte hing ziemlich locker an seinem Hals. Und dann Lia mit ihrer schillernden, giftgrünen Haut die dank der Schuppen einen ganz eigenen Farbton bekam den man unmöglich hätte kopieren können. Die schwarzen Augen blind, aber dennoch wunderschön. Die Zähen spitz und sehr weiß. In Harry' s Augen war sie die schönste Schlange die er je gesehen hatte.

_Ich schau mir morgen Salazar' s Räume an. Ich muss jetzt wieder hoch. Sonst werde ich vermisst. Bald komme ich wieder. _

_Ja, Harry. Komm wieder. Und versuch deine Angst zu bändigen. Nicht nur mir gegenüber. Sondern auch den kommenden Tagen gegenüber._

_Wovon redest du? _

_Von der Angst die du verspürst. Ich weiß nicht wieso und weshalb. Ich weiß nur, dass sie da ist. Ich bin bei dir. Hab keine Angst vor neuen Herausforderungen. _

Erst sah Harry seine Schlange. Kurz dachte er über die komische Zuneigung, die er schon für die Schlange empfand, dann aber wanderten seine Gedanken zu ihrer Aussage. Lächelnd sah er sie an und wünschte sich sie könnte es sehen. Er fürchtete sich noch ein wenig aber vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um den Hals der Schlange. Seine Arme konnte noch nicht mal die Hälfte ihres Körpers umfassen, obwohl er sie an der dünnsten Stelle ihres Körpers festhielt.

_Danke. Das bedeutet mir viel. Aber ist es normal, dass ich mich dir schon so verbunden fühle? _

_Ja, das ist normal. Du hast mich aus dem Schlaf geholt und mir einen kleinen Teil deiner Seele gegeben und ich dir einen Teil meiner. Solange du lebst werde, werde ich an deiner Seite bleiben. _

Harry wusste, es war so wahnsinnig schnulzig, aber er freute sich das er eine neue Freundin hatte. Auch wenn sie ein Tier war, ein sehr gefährliches Tier. Aber seit wann gab es etwas in seinem Leben, das NICHT gefährlich war. Nach ein paar Minuten löste er sich von Lia und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Harry gähnte und musste sich erst einmal neu sammeln.

Wo war er?

Als er die smaragdgrünen Vorhänge und die schwarze Samtbettdecke sah wusste er es.

Salazar Slytherin' s eigene, unterirdische Räume.

Harry war in der Kammer des Schreckens. Erfreut seufzte er und zischelte leise. Seit einer Woche redete er fast nur noch in Parsel. Er hatte McGonagall erzählt, er würde am 31. August zurückkommen, wo er hingehen würde, hatte er gesagt, wüsste er nicht. Aber er würde zurückkommen. Anstatt zu gehen, war er nach draußen und dann unter seinem Umhang wieder zurück in die Kammer gegangen. Heute Nachmittag musste er wieder hoch. Er wollte die Bücher studieren und das Tränke Labor mit den Zutaten von einem unschätzbaren Wert genauer ansehen.

Das hier wäre das Paradies für Snape.

Schon wieder Snape.

Dieser Mann schlich sich hier unten oft in seinen Kopf. Einen Tag bevor Harry in die Kammer verschwunden war, kam Snape aus St. Mungos raus. Er hatte Snape nur kurz in McGonagall' s Büro gesehen und ihm höflich zugenickt. Dieser hatte ebenso still geantwortet. Aber den Blick den sie ausgetauscht hatten, ging Harry unter die Haut. Es war eine Mischung aus Trauer, Dankbarkeit, Wut und echte Freude. So einen Blick hatte er bei Snape noch nie gesehen. Aber er wusste, das hätte er sich nicht einbilden können.

Harry seufzte und ging in das kleine Wohnzimmer. Dort rief er, nachdem er seine Brille auf dem Esstisch gefunden hatte, Dobby und fragte ihn nach einem Frühstück.

Er hatte Dobby zum still Schweigen verpflichtet. Über Lia wusste der Hauself nichts. Er dachte immer noch, Harry hätte die Riesenschlange in der Zweiten Klasse getötet.

_Salazar Slytherin, Gründer von Hogwarts, Meister der Schlangensprache. Öffne die Tür. _

Jedes Mal, wenn Harry diesen Satz sagen musste, um Lia die Möglichkeit zu geben in diese Räumlichkeiten zu schauen, verdrehte er die Augen. Der Gründer von Slytherin musste schrecklich selbstherrlich und arrogant gewesen sein. Brillanter Tränkemeister hin oder her. Immer mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass Snape und Slytherin sich ziemlich ähnlich waren. Oder Snape versteckte wirklich den weichen Kern hinter einer extrem dicken Mauer. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, trank einen Schluck von seinem bereits erschienenen Frühstück und ging auf dem, aus dem Loch kommendem Kopf von Lia zu.

_Morgen, Meine Schöne. _ Er schloss seine Arme um ihren Hals. Sie zischelte zufrieden.

_Hast du überhaupt geschlafen oder schon wieder die ganze Nacht durchgelesen? _

Harry wurde rot um die Nase.

_Lia, du bist gemein. Ich muss doch ausnutzen, dass ich diese wahnsinnige Bibliothek zur Verfügung hab. Verdammt. Das ist Zaubereigeschichte. Manche Sachen die ich in den letzten paar Tagen gelernt habe, sind immer noch unerforscht. Es ist einfach ein Wunder! _

Wieder war Harry vollkommen gefangen von der Bibliothek. Sie war wirklich der absolute Wahnsinn. Jahrhunderte Jahre alte Bücher. Manche der Trankzutaten gab es heute nur noch illegal, weil sie so selten und gefährlich waren. Harry war auf eine Goldgrube gestoßen. Er hatte das Gefühl, bereits einen Meister in Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und die Dunklen Künste gemacht zu haben.

Früher hatte er sich gestäubt schwarze Magie zu erlernen. Jetzt benutzte er sie oft, weil sie einfach effektiver war. Er war misstrauisch geworden, wie konnte es sein das er die schwarze Magie so gut beherrschte. Sämtliche Bücher hatte er durchforstet.

Und auch eine Antwort gefunden.

Dank dem Horkrux, den er dargestellt hatte, waren einige von Voldemort' s Kräften übergegangen. Aber erst jetzt entfalteten sie ihre richtige Wirkung. Und das auch erst, als er Slytherin' s alten Zauberstab berührt hatte.

Lia hatte tatsächlich recht gehabt. Salazar Slytherin war in dieser Kammer gestorben. Und jetzt schlief Harry auf dem Bett in dem er seine letzten Atemzüge getan hatte.

Das war alle so unrealistisch. Er, der in der Öffentlichkeit gerne als Gegner aller Slytherin' s dargestellt wurde, war auf die Überreste von deren Gründer gestoßen. Etwas, was so den magischen Archäologen nicht in 900 Jahren gelungen war. Insgeheim war Harry stolz auf sich. Aber das erklärte immer noch nicht den Umstand, dass er mit dem Zauberstab von Slytherin so gut umgehen konnte. Der fühlte sich so richtig in seinen Händen an. Besser als sein eigener. Was ihn dann doch sehr verwunderte.

Er aß zu Ende und verschob die Gedanken an die schwarze Magie ganz weit weg und widmete sich seinem Frühstück, dem Zusammenpacken und dem Scherze machen mit Lia.

Bald kam der frühe Abend und Harry stand mit dem Tarnumhang an der Tür hinaus zum Mädchenklo. Und er fühlte sich schrecklich erbärmlich, weil er die Tränen unterdrücken musste.

Er würde die Tage mit Sizillia vermissen und seine kleine „Wohnung". Er hatte Drei Bücher mitgenommen. Zwei über die Dunklen Künste, eines das erklärte, wieso er sie anwenden konnte und ein anderes mit harmlosen und weniger harmlosen Sprüchen. Und sein Lieblingstränke Buch. Es war per Hand in Parsel geschrieben. Nur er konnte es lesen. Genau wie die anderen Bücher. Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, wenn ihm jemand vor einem halben Jahr gesagt hätte, dass er ein Lieblingsbuch besaß und es dazu auch noch ein Tränke Buch war, der wäre hochkant in der Geschlossenen Abteilung im St. Mungos gelandet.

Und dann noch Salazar' s Zauberstab. Während er gepackt hatte, hatte er auch Weißmagische Sprüche mit dem Zauberstab von ihm ausprobiert. Es funktionierte tadellos.

Er hatte den Verdacht nun einen falschen Zauberstab zu haben. Er würde nochmal zu Ollivander müssen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war jetzt egal, vorerst. Er schlang seine Arme und die Basiliskendame.

_Ich werde dich vermissen. _

_Ich bin doch nicht aus der Welt. Du kommst mich einfach am Wochenende besuchen. Ich werde nicht weglaufen. Und du bist der Einzige der es hört, wenn ich durch die Rohre krieche. Ich komm morgen Abend nochmal zu deinem Schlafsaal. Naja oder zumindestens darüber._

_Lia, ich muss hoch. Bis bald. Ich hab dich lieb! _

_Ich hab dich auch lieb, Harry. Sei nicht traurig. _

Harry nickte und ging aus der Kammer. Schnell ging er hinaus und flog mit seinem Rucksack hinauf.

Oben angekommen schrumpfte er seine Tasche, warf sich den Umhang über und legte über sich einen Stille Zauber. Niemand würde ihn hören können.

Der Weg hinaus war langweilig und still. Erst als er in Hogsmeade ankam, nahm er den Tarnumhang ab und ging wieder zurück zur Schule.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um Dumbledore und Snape.

Er wollte und musste mit Dumbledore reden. Er würde Harry verstehen. Und Snape, ja Snape.

Harry war ratlos. Er wusste, dass er den Tränkemeister nicht hasste. Er hatte einen gehörigen Respekt vor dem Mann und wollte es ihm auch zeigen.

Harry wusste nicht weiter.

Er beherrschte die schwarze Magie und übte sie auch aus. Er hatte ein „Haustier" welches mehr als „Hausmonster" bezeichnet werden könnte. Er war zu einem kleinen Tränke Genie geworden.

Und er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen. Wegen keiner der Tatsachen. Und das war es, was ihm wirklich Sorgen bereitete.

Harry seufzte und betrat leise und schweigend seine kleine Wohnung.

Dort ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und schlief fast direkt ein.

* * *

R&R bitte *lieb-guck*


	2. Chapter 2

_Hier der zweite Teil der Story. _

_Ich werde die nächste Woche noch ein Kapitel posten, weil ich in die Ferien fahre und nicht zum posten komme. _

_Also viel Spaß, _

_kein lange Rede...)_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Harry Potter_

Als Harry am nächsten Tag erwachte war es bereits später Nachmittag, wohlig mummelte er sich wieder in die Decke ein und genoss die Wärme die die Nacht hindurch entstanden war. Bald würde der Hogwarts Zug ankommen, ein Blick auf seine Uhr bestätigte seine Vermutung. Es war knapp fünf Uhr, noch knapp eine Stunde. Er räkelte sich und erstarrte plötzlich.

„Scheiße!"

Er sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich schnell die Klamotten aus, die er noch in der Kammer angezogen hatte, aus. Er vergaß seine Brille auf der Nase und sein Haargummi in den Haaren, als er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit ins Bad stürmte. Schnell legte er sie auf ein kleines Regal und sprang unter den heißen Wasserstrahl.

Erst da gestattete er sich richtig aufzuwachen. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm extra gesagt, er solle vor dem Festessen noch einmal in sein Büro kommen.

Harry wusste genau, dass sie wissen wollte wo er gewesen war. Er grinste. Sie würde es nicht gut heißen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er mit schwarzer Magie experimentierte und in Salazar Slytherin' s Räumen seine Ferien verbracht hatte. Geschweige denn von der Tatsache, dass er Meister einer übergroß geratenen Schlange war, die nebenbei Voldemort gehorcht hatte. Auch wenn sie nur unter einem starken Bann gestanden hatte.

Aus der Dusche steigend drehte er das Wasser ab und griff nach seinem Handtuch.

Schnell trocknete er sich ab, kämmte einmal die Haare um zu verhindern, dass sie sich zu dem Chaos zusätzlich noch verknoteten. Das Handtuch schmiss er wieder weg und ging wie Gott ihn schuf in sein Schlafzimmer. Zog sich schnell was an. Sein Hemd war kaum zugeknöpft, seine Krawatte war nicht vernünftig gebunden und die Gryffindor Roben hielt er einfach in der Hand.

Zu mehr kam er nicht, denn er stürmte bereits aus dem Zimmer.

Er rannte wie ein verrückter und kam vor dem Wasserspeier schliddernd zum Stehen. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit wie er sie von sich nicht kannte, hetzte er die Treppe rauf und klopfte mit rasselndem Atem an die Tür. Er hörte ein gedämpftes „Herein!".

Seine Schulleiterin saß auf den Couches links neben dem Schreibtisch. Severus Snape saß in einem Sessel.

Kurz betrachtete er den dunklen Mann. Er trug wie immer seine schwarzen Lehrer Roben, auch wenn Harry das Gefühl hatte, das sie enger saßen als die Alten. Und auch die Haare des Lehrers sahen anders aus. Sie waren kürzer und nicht fettig. Immer noch recht lang, aber sehr stufig und umschmeichelten das kantige Gesicht. Einige Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

„Professor McGonagall entschuldigen sie die Verspätung. Ich hab verschlafen." Er lächelte sie an und nickte Snape zu. Er tat es ihm gleich.

„Harry, wärest du so lieb und würdest dich zu Ende anziehen?"

Harry sah ihr Schmunzeln und legte seine Gryffindor Roben über einen Stuhl, zog die Krawatte wieder aus und begann damit sein Hemd neu zu knöpfen. Um die Nase wurde er leicht rot. Währenddessen schien McGonagall auf den Trichter gekommen zu sein, dass es jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre in auszuquetschen. Er fühlte sich wie eine überreife Zitrone, die nur darauf wartete zu Limonade verarbeitet zu werden.

„Wo warst du eigentlich? Was hast du gemacht?"

„Professor, wenn ich es ihnen nicht gesagt habe bevor ich gegangen bin, wieso glauben sie, dass ich es ihnen jetzt sagen würde?"

Es war still, bis man ein verhaltenes Kichern hörte. Harry wusste von wem es kam und grinste seinem Mentor zu.

„Guten Tag, Albus. Wie geht es dir?"

Dumbledore lachte und zwinkerte Harry zu. Die Direktorin sah von ihrem Früheren Chef und Freund zu Harry und wieder zurück, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Albus, du tust dem Jungen nicht gut. Er ist schon genauso verschlagen und geheimnisvoll wie du."

„Ach, Minerva, glaub mir. Harry war schon so als er nach Hogwarts kam. Stimmt, mein Junge?"

Minerva McGonagall sah ratlos zwischen den beiden hin und her. Und auch Snape schien etwas interessiert zu sein.

„Was soll das heißen? Harry könntest du das bitte erklären?"

„Aber sicher. Albus spricht nur davon, dass ich diese Eigenschaften schon immer gehabt haben muss, den sonst würde mich der Hut nicht fast nach Slytherin gesteckt haben. Wäre da nicht ein kleiner blonder Junge gewesen, wäre ich vermutlich auch da gelandet."

„Draco, ich danke dir.", hörte Harry Snape murmeln.

„Glauben sie mir Professor. Draco mag vielleicht was damit zu tun haben, dass ich nicht in Slytherin gelandet bin. Aber das ändert nichts an meinem Charakter. Ich bin genauso viel Slytherin wie Draco. Bloß auf eine weniger arrogante Art und Weise."

„Entschuldigen sie, Potter. Aber selbst wenn sie wollten, könnten sie kein Slytherin sein. Der Hut muss einen sitzen gehabt haben an dem Tag. Kein Wunder wieso Granger in Gryffindor gelandet ist."

Harry lachte. Er mochte das Wortgeplänkel. Ihm fiel auf, dass es das erste Gespräch der beiden war, welches vermutlich nicht in einen Streit auslaufen würde.

„Ja Hermine hätte sich auch gut in Ravenclaw gemacht. Aber was meine Slytherin Eigenschaften angeht. Lassen sie sich überraschen. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen."

Harry kicherte und sah dann zu McGonagall. Er sah, dass ihr etwas auf der Zunge brannte. Und Harry konnte sich schon fast denken, was die ältere Frau sagen wollte. Sonst war sie ja auch nicht gerade auf den Mund gefallen.

„Ihnen beiden ist bewusst, dass dies vermutlich das erste Gespräch ist in denen sie sich nicht gegenseitig beleidigen?"

Harry lächelte.

„Auch wir werden mal erwachsen. Nicht wahr, Professor."

Er hätte schwören können, dass Snape' s Mundwinkel zuckten. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich einen amüsierten Snape, trotz mittlerweile entstandenem Respekt, nicht vorstellen. Harry sah wieder zu seiner Direktorin.

„Professor, wie ist das jetzt mit der Wohnung? Darf ich weiter drin bleiben oder muss ich in den Gryffindor Schlafsaal?"

„Harry, ich weiß nicht ob es schlau wäre dir, die Wohnung zu geben. Manche werden eifersüchtig sein. Aber ich weiß auch wie sehr du diese Aufmerksamkeit hasst."- An der Stelle war ein Schnauben von Snape zu hören, welches Harry gekonnt ignorierte. – „Und deswegen, lass ich die Wohnung offen. Beziehungsweise. Dein Passwort bleibt und wenn es dir zu viel wird kannst du gern dort bleiben. Und um das vorneweg zu klären. Nach dem Schuljahr kannst du auch gerne erst mal hier bleiben, bis du etwas gefunden hast. Wie ich dich kenne wirst du Godrics Hollow wieder aufbauen lassen, oder?"

Harry lächelte. Dumbledore hatte ihr bestimmt von seinem Plan erzählt.

„Ja, als ich während der Horkrux Suche dort war. Waren noch alle Sachen meiner Eltern dort. Sogar mein umgeschmissenes Kinderbett lag da. Ich will die Möbel wieder in Schuss bringen. Mom und Dad würden es wohl kaum für gut heißen, wenn ich ein neues Haus kaufe und damit Geld ausgebe, wo ich es doch in Godrics Hollow gut einbringen könnte."

Er lächelte und ein kleiner Kloß entstand in seinem Hals. Die Erinnerungen an das Grab seiner Eltern waren frisch. Und er wusste die Blumen von Hermine würden immer noch dort liegen. McGonagall schien bemerkt zu haben dass er mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfte.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich an etwas erinnert hab."

„Kein Problem. Bloß die Tatsache, dass Nagini das Andenken an meine Eltern durch so einen Mist beschmutzt. Und noch einen Teil des Hauses zerstört hat, regt mich auf und macht mich traurig."

Harry stand auf und schnappte sich seine Roben, zog sie über und lächelte Ihr zu.

„Ich muss weg. Hermine und Ron erwarten mich in einer halben Stunde am Bahnhof. Außerdem möchte ich Ginny und Hermine nicht die Möglichkeit rauben, mich zu erdrücken und sich etliche Sorgen um mich zu machen."

Sie lachte und verabschiedete ihn mit einem ihres seltenen Lächelns. Auch Snape stand auf.

„Minerva, ich gehe jetzt auch. Erstklässler erschrecken."

Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

Zusammen gingen Snape und Harry aus dem Büro. Sie schwiegen auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Aber es war nicht unangenehm.

„Potter, sagen sie. Wieso sind sie nochmal zur Heulenden Hütte zurückgekehrt?"

Harry blieb abrupt stehen. Hurra, das Rede und Antwort Spiel hatte Einzug gehalten und hielt Harry fest im Griff. Er wusste wieso er in der Kammer hatte bleiben wollen. Nur das Snape so früh auch anfing, hatte er weder erwartet noch gehofft.

„Haben sie was dagegen, wenn ich heute nach dem Festessen zu ihnen ins Büro komme und es ihnen da erkläre? Es ist nichts was andere Leute angeht. Ich bin mir sicher. Das nicht jeder wissen sollte, was sich damals alles zugetragen hat. Das ist nur in ihrem und meinem Interesse. Und ich bin sowieso der Meinung, dass sie und ich einiges klären müssen."

Snape sah ihn einen Moment unergründlich an. Dann nickte er.

„Meinetwegen. Aber seien sie sich im Klaren, dass meine Antworten ihnen theoretisch nicht unbedingt gefallen werden."

Harry nickte.

„Damit kann ich leben. Ich freue mich schon auf die Gesichter der Erstklässler, wenn sie wieder ihren Auftritt hinlegen. Wo zum Teufel haben sie gelernt den Umhang so hinter sich herziehen zu können?"

Und in dem Moment passierte wahrscheinlich, dass erstaunlichste was Snape an Gefühlen überhaupt zeigen konnte. Severus Snape lächelte ihm ins Gesicht. Nicht höhnisch, nicht spöttisch. Nein freundlich und amüsiert.

Harry ließ seine Kinnlade aufklappen und hatte Mühe sie wieder zu schließen. Snape' s Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Professor. Bitte setzten sie mich nicht so unter Schock. Sie sollten wissen wie empfindlich ich auf ihre Gefühlregung regiere. Vor allem, wenn sie nicht gehässig sind."

Harry wurde rot und senkte den Blick. Er hatte das Gefühl zu weit gegangen zu sein.

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir."

„Nein ich glaube das hab ich verdient. Außerdem haben sie recht."

Es wurde still. Aber wieder war es keine unangenehme Stille. Harry hätte sich noch vor einem halben Jahr keine so friedliche Unterhaltung mit seinem „Hasslehrer" vorstellen können. Und noch weniger hätte er sich vorstellen könne, dass dieser ihm einmal zustimmen würde.

Der Zug fuhr ein und Snape nickte Harry zu und lächelte noch einmal. Was Harry wieder zu einem halben Herzkasper brachte.

„Wie gesagt. Nach dem Festessen, kommen sie bitte zu mir. Besonders nach diesem Gespräch sehe ich das einiges zu klären ist. Denken sie an ihren Tarnumhang. Ich bezweifle, dass sie mein Büro vor Sperrstunde verlassen." Harry legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.

„Ich werde dran denken."

Sie schüttelten sich gerade die Hände und lächelten, als Harry Hermine und Ginny um die Wetten kreischen hörte.

„Ihre Fans!"

Er sah Harry schadenfroh an. Sie ließen voneinander ab.

„Sie sind fies!"

„Das ist mein Beruf." Snape ging.

Harry tat es ihm gleich.

Kein Zwei Sekunden später wurde er von Hermine umgerannt.

„HARRY!"

„Hermine! Bitte ich will noch was hören können."

Er lachte und umarmte Ron und Ginny auch. Ginny wollte ihn nicht loslassen, aber er schob sie sanft, aber bestimmt von sich.

„Du Harry, war das gerade Snape mit dem du hier gestanden hast?", fragte Ron. Harry hatte gewusst, dass er fragen würde.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Weil er gelächelt und du gelacht hast. Das passt irgendwie nicht."

„Das passt sehr wohl. Glaub mir."

Harry lächelte geheimnisvoll und wurde verständnislos angesehen.

„Ich werde es euch jetzt auf jeden Fall nicht erklären, was passiert ist beziehungsweise passieren wird. Ich komme so gegen Zwölf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich muss vorher noch etwas erledigen."

Sie nickten. Ron schnappte sie Hermine' s Hand und Ginny hängte sich an ihn ran. Harry sah sie an und schob sie wieder von sich weg.

„Ginny, nicht. Du weißt, was wir besprochen haben."

Er flüsterte nur. Aber Ginny hörte ihn trotzdem. Ihre Augen wurden traurig.

„Ja Harry. Ich weiß. Aber ich hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben."

„Ginny, ich bin nicht der Richtige für dich. Du brauchst jemanden, der dich mit vollem Herzen und reinem Gewissen lieben kann. Und das kann ich nicht. Ja ich liebe dich, aber nur wie eine Schwester. Ich möchte dir einfach die Chance geben, den Mann zu finden, der dich genauso liebt, wie du ihn."

Er umarmte sie kurz und ließ sie dann wieder los. Sie lächelte. Und schien es endlich akzeptiert hatte.

Sich über die Ferien der Weasleys und einer einzigen Granger unterhaltend, gingen sie zu den Kutschen.

In der Kutsche musste Harry einfach ein wenig angeben. Er konnte und wollte nicht auf Hermine' s Gesicht verzichten.

„Hermine, sag mal hast du sie Bücher für diese Stufe schon gelesen."

„Ja, wie immer. Wieso?"

Harry grinste fies.

„Dann kannst du mir auch sicher sagen welche Auswirkungen das Gift einer Acromantula in einem Liebestrank anrichtet."

„Harry was soll das?"

Auch Ginny und Ron sahen ihn nicht verstehend an.

„Du weißt es nicht? Hast du das Buch bei dir?"

„Ja!" Hermine ahnte schon was und holte es verkleinert aus ihrer kleinen Tasche.

„Es macht den Trank zu dem genauen Gegenteil. Durch das Gift wird der Trank so umgewandelt, dass er Hassgefühle bei einer bestimmten Person erweckt."

Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Du hast doch nicht…?"

Harry lachte.

„Doch, hab ich."

Auch sie begann zu lachen.

„Oh mein Gott. Snape wird Augen machen."

„Das war mein Ziel. Ein wenig Slytherin steckt doch in mir."

Ron und Ginny sahen zwischen den beiden hin und her. Aber verstehen, taten sie die Unterhaltung der beiden nicht.

Plötzlich verfingen sich Harry und Hermine in eine wilde Diskussion über das Buch für Zaubertränke. Erläuterten Vor- und Nachteile.

Als sie aus den Kutschen stiegen und somit ihre Unterhaltung unterbrechen mussten ging Ron zu Harry.

„Du hast wirklich alle Bücher unseres Jahrgangs gelesen und du verstehst alles."

Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage also nickte Harry bloß.

„Die meisten Tränke beziehungsweise Zaubersprüche kann ich auch praktisch."

Ron sah ihn wimmernd an.

„Du machst mir Angst Kumpel."

„Brauchst du nicht zu haben. Ich kümmere mich nur um meine Noten. Sonst kann ich Snape nächstes Schuljahr nicht ärgern."

Ron verstand es nicht, aber Hermine hatte den Wink verstanden, strahlte ihn an und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Harry hatte nämlich von McGonagall den Job für den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekommen. Jetzt schon und sie hatte ihm auch die Bücher für das Dazugehörende Diplom gegeben. Er hatte auch deswegen in den Ferien so viel gelernt. Und das sollte was heißen, ein Harry Potter der freiwillig lernte und es auch ohne Probleme behalten konnte. Das St. Mungos stellte sämtliche Leuchtbanner auf „Herzlich Willkommen" ein.

Immer hatte er Auror werden wollen, aber jetzt nach dem Krieg, hatte er genug vom Kämpfen. Er hatte sich riesig gefreut. Und ab den Weihnachtsferien durfte er auch an den Lehrerkonferenzen teilnehmen. Um schon mal in den Job hinein zu kommen.

Nur McGonagall, er und der Vorsitzende des Schulrates wussten davon. Und Harry freute sich wie ein kleines Kind am Weihnachtstag.

In der großen Halle angekommen, saßen schon viele. Alles dreht sich zu den Vier Freunden hin. Harry seufzte. Eigentlich wollte er nicht so einen Auftritt hingelegt zu haben. Aber manchmal ließ es sich nicht vermeiden.

Er lächelte und ging schlendernd vor. Setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Hermine, Ron und Ginny folgten ihm. Immer noch war alles still. Flehend sah er zu McGonagall.

„Professor. Sagen sie doch bitte was sie zu sagen haben, wir haben alle Hunger und Rons Bauchknurren wird uns Gryffindors noch taub werden lassen."

Die Halle lachte, der Slytherin Tisch allerdings blitzte ihn bloß an vereinzelt zuckten die Lippen des ein oder anderen, aber sonst blieb ihr Tisch vollkommen still. Harry sah unbewusst zu Snape. Dieser zuckte mit den Mundwinkeln. McGonagall stand auf und die Halle beruhigte sich.

„Da wir nicht wollen, dass unser lieber Harry Potter taub wird, werde ich mich mal beeilen…"

Sie hielt die übliche Rede und stellte die neuen Lehrer vor. Harry hörte nicht wirklich zu.

Als sie klatschte erschien das Essen und Ron stürzte sich darauf. Es war ein berauschendes Essen und viele Sachen wurden ausgetauscht. Eine Zeit lang betrachtete er den neuen Lehrer für VgddK. Mr. Mackenzie. Man hatte das Gefühl einen echten Hochland-Schotten vor sich zu haben.

Und was Harry in dem Moment auch auffiel, war die Tatsache, dass es eine Menge Pärchen in den Häusern gab, die vorher so nicht zu erkennen waren. In seinem Schlafsaal waren zwar keine Pärchen. Dean und Seamus waren da so eine Sache, aber das einzige was sie taten, was in irgendeiner Weise auf eine Beziehung zugehen könnte, wäre die Tatsache, dass sie sich schon im sechsten Schuljahr, dass Hirn aus dem Kopf gevögelt hatten. Wenn Harry sich recht erinnerte, waren sie wohl der Grund, warum er gezweifelt hatte, ob er hetero war. Seamus und Dean hatten so manche heiße Nummer, aber ein wirkliches Pärchen waren sie nicht.

In Ravenclaw fünf, auf Hufflepuff hatte er nicht geachtet und in Slytherin allein acht Pärchen. Auch homosexuelle Pärchen waren dabei und Harry fragte sich, wann das alles passiert war.

Harry selbst wusste nicht genau ob er schwul, bi oder hetero war. In letzter Zeit waren ihm die Mädchen egal und er merkte immer wieder wie er Jungs hinterher sah. In der Winkelgasse zum Beispiel. Er war ja in den Ferien unterwegs gewesen um sich neue Klamotten, eine neue Brille und seine Schulbücher zu holen. Und er hatte den Männern hinterher gestarrt.

Er schob die Gedanken weg und sah im Augenwinkel, wie Snape verschwand.

Harry sah das als sein Stichwort. Meinte zu Ron, Hermine und Ginny, er würde gegen Mitternacht in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen. Sie bestätigtem ihm da zu sein und Harry verschwand.

Erst ging er seinen Tarnumhang holen.

Als er zum Kerker ging, wohlgemerkt unter seinem Umhang, hörte er plötzlich ein Zischeln.

_LIA! _ Harry grinste.

_Hallo Kleiner! Wie war dein Tag? _

_Meiner war fantastisch! Ich hab dich vermisst. _

_Ich dich auch._

_Du Süße, kannst du heute Nacht auf mich verzichten? Ich schau morgen Nachmittag mal bei dir vorbei. Aber ich hab jetzt noch was zu klären. _

_Ja okay. Bis morgen. Schlaf gut. _

Harry wünschte ihr auch eine Gute Nacht und wusste, sie suchte jetzt schon nach ein paar Ratten.

Während er geredet hatte, war er an Snape' s Büro angekommen. Er sah sich um, klopfte und wartete.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry hörte seine Stimme.

„Potter, kommen sie rein und schließen sie die Tür."

Harry tat wie geheißen nahm dann den Tarnumhang ab. Er hatte sich Snape bis jetzt nicht angeschaut. Er stand mitten im Raum und hatte seine Roben ausgezogen. Er trug eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Harry musste zugeben. Das Snape wirklich gut aussah. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke irgendwie zuwider war.

„Potter, keine Wurzeln schlagen. In meinen Räumen haben wir unsere Ruhe."

Harry nickte und folgte seinem Lehrer.

Sie gingen in ein warm eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer. Staunend sah er sich um. Und schmunzelte.

„Professor, sie wollten an ihrem Image arbeiten. Ich glaube kaum das eine alte Fledermaus in so einem Wohnzimmer wohnen würde."

„Ich fasse das jetzt mal als Kompliment auf."

Harry lächelte ihn an. Und wunderte sich ein weiteres Mal wieso er dem Professor gegenüber, nun ja, etwas frecher werden konnte. Normalerweise hätte er ihren Häuserpunktestand in den Ruin getrieben so dass jetzt schon Minus Punkte zu verzeichnen waren.

„Sollten sie auch."

Er legte seinen Tarnumhang über einen Sessel und zog dann seine Roben ebenfalls aus.

Mit gelockerter Krawatte, die ersten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet, ließ er sich auf ein Sofa fallen.

Er ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken und stöhnte auf. Harry hörte wie sich Snape gegenüber von ihm hinsetzte.

„Potter. Was hat sie den heute bitte erschöpft?"

„Nichts was sie im Moment interessieren sollte."

Harry sah ihn kalt an und er wusste, dass Snape sich über sein neues Auftreten wunderte.

Er setzte sich wieder gerade hin, stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab und legte sein Kinn auf eine seiner Hände.

„Professor sie fragten mich wieso ich zur Heulenden Hütte zurückkehrte?"  
Sein Professor nickte und Harry fuhr fort.

„Ich wollte ihren Leichnam holen. Unser Verhältnis zueinander war nie gut. Aber sie hatten es nicht verdient in einer Hütte zu verrotten."

Dass Harry auch den Verlust gespürt hatte, verriet er nicht. Er hatte nicht schon wieder jemanden aus seinem Leben verlieren wollen. Auch wenn ihr beiderseitiges Verhältnis…nun ja etwas gestört war. Snape war immer eine Konstante gewesen. Jemanden bei dem Harry gewusst hatte, wo er dran war. Das Bedürfnis den Anderen Mann um Verzeihung zu bitten war beinahe übermächtig. Harry wurde leicht rot um die Nase, ein Umstand den Snape anscheinend amüsant fand.

„Professor. Ich … ich würde mich gerne entschuldigen. Allein schon wegen des Desasters welches sich Okklumentik Unterricht nannte. Und auch für mein Verhalten die ganzen Jahre über. Ich war nicht, sagen wir, fair ihnen gegenüber."

Überrascht blitzten die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers. Und Harry wusste, dass Snape ein Zeichen von Lüge in seinem Gesicht suchte. Aber er fand keins.

„Das ist ihnen ernst."

Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

Er nickte und ein ernster Zug trat in sein Gesicht.

„Ich musste früh erwachsen werden. Aber bis zur Entscheidungsschlacht war ich innerlich immer noch ein kleines Kind, welches sich die Eltern und den Paten zurück wünschte. Jemanden, hinter dem man sich verstecken konnte, wenn es brenzlig wurde. Ein Kind mehr nicht. Das bin ich vermutlich jetzt noch und ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals vollständig erwachsen werde."

Harry machte eine Pause und dachte kurz darüber nach wie er das jetzt am besten formulieren sollte. Er rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Unser Kleinkrieg war albern. Das wissen wir beide. Und das sie auch guten Grund gehabt haben meinen Vater zu hassen, ist mir klar. Aber ich bin nicht mein Vater. Ich war es nie und ich werde es auch nicht sein. Ich bitte sie das zu akzeptieren."

Auch wenn Harry wusste, dass die Chancen schlecht standen, dass sie sich jemals vollkommen vertragen würden, eher schlecht standen hatte er jetzt den ersten Schritt gemacht. Jetzt lag es an Snape.

Harry wusste auch nicht, wieso der Wunsch mit Snape ins Reine zu kommen, jetzt so übermächtig war.

„Pot... Harry. Das was passiert ist lässt sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Aber da muss ich dir zustimmen, es ist albern gewesen. Du bist nicht dein Vater, aber bis mir das aufgefallen ist, hat es eine Zeit lang gedauert."

Es schien Snape nicht wirklich aufgefallen sein, aber Harry schon. Snape hatte ihn geduzt. Er fühlte sie so oder so wohler, wenn man ihn duzte. Aber er hätte nicht erwartet das Snape damit anfängt. Innerlich grinste Harry. Aber äußerlich blieb er ruhig. Merkwürdigerweise konnte man dem Mann nun anmerken, dass er eine Frage stellen wollte, aber nicht wirklich wusste, wie er sie formulieren sollte.

„Professor. Ich sehe doch das sie mich noch etwas fragen wollen."

Erst überrascht und dann lächelnd sah Snape ihn an.

„Wie hast du es geschafft so gut in Okklumentik zu werde. Ich komme durch deine Schilde nicht mehr durch."

Harry lachte auf und wurde verständnislos angesehen.

„Sagen wir so. Ich hatte Langeweile."

Snape zog kunstvoll eine Augenbraue hoch. Harry hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Professor Trelawney und der Bibliothek. Und die Bibliothek war da eindeutig die bessere Alternative. Und schaden kann es ja nicht. Wussten sie, dass Parsel auch geschrieben und gelesen werden kann?"

Erst sah Snape ihn weiter mit erhobener Augenbraue an. Dann aber schenkte er Harry wieder eines seines seltenen Lächelns auch wenn es diesmal ziemlich spöttisch ausfiel.

„Da ich mich in deinem Alter so oder so oft in der Bibliothek war macht das keinen Unterschied. Und ja ich wusste, dass man Parsel schreiben und lesen kann."

Harry lächelte breit.

„Wussten sie, dass die Bibliothek drei original handgeschriebene Bücher von Salazar Slytherin beherbergt?"

Harry konnte sich den Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen und hoffte Snape würde nicht nachfragen in welcher Abteilung sie gestanden hatten. Snape' s Kopf schoss hoch und ein Glitzern trat in seine Augen, dass Harry bei Hermine kannte, wenn sie ein neues Buch in die Finger bekommen konnte. Ihm selbst ging es ja mittlerweile ja auch nicht anders. Harry lachte.

„Sie sind in Parsel. Eine Tränke Buch, ein Buch über die Dunklen Künste und ein Buch mit Gegenzaubern zu den schwarzmagischen."

Enttäuscht ließ Snape, kaum merklich, die Schultern hängen, auch wenn vermutlich niemand den Unterschied zu

vorher erkennen würde. Irgendwie hoffte Harry, der Mann würde ein wenig auftauen. Obwohl er das anscheinend schon ein wenig getan hatte. Auch wenn die Frage, der er nun stellen wollte mehr scherzhaft gemeint war, als ernst, sprach er sie trotz allem aus.

„Professor. Wenn sie wollen, kann ich ihnen versuchen Parsel bei zubringen."

Snape sah ihn unergründlich an, dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel und dann fing er unglaublicher Weise an zu lachen. Severus Snape, seines Zeichens gefühlskältester Mensch nach Draco Malfoy, in ganz Hogwarts, fing an zu lachen. Laut und befreit fing er an zu lachen. Harry' s Lächeln verschwand und machte einer schwärmerischen Maske Platz. Das Lachen seines „Hasslehrers" ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut und erstarrte einfach nur. Im Gesicht seines Lehrers bildeten sich Grübchen und um die Augen kleine Lachfalten. Wieder klappte Harry' s Mund auf und diesmal machte er sich gar keine Mühe ihn wieder zu schließen. Nur langsam beruhigte sich der Professor.

„Entschuldigung, es ist ein wahnsinnig nettes Angebot. Und ich nehme es auch gern an. Aber es ist ziemlich absurd, dass ausgerechnet du mir anbietest mit etwas beizubringen."

Das brachte Harry dazu zu schmollen. Wenn auch nur gespielt.

„Harry, bitte hör auf. Das schmollen macht es nur noch schlimmer."

Die Mundwinkel des schwarzhaarigen Mannes zuckten wieder. Harry fing wieder an zu lächeln.

„Mag sein."

Lange unterhielten sie sich noch über dies und jenes und Harry fühlte sich wohl. Das mit dem Parsel beibringen wurde nicht wieder aufgegriffen. Harry war erstaunt wie gut man mit Severus Snape reden konnte. Zwischendrin hatten sie auch noch Tee gekocht und sich gemeinsam auf ein Sofa gesetzt.

Gegen Eins schaute Harry dann das erste Mal auf die Uhr und sprang dann fluchend auf.

„Scheiße!"

Verwirrt sah Snape ihn an. Während Harry seine Sachen, hieß seine Schuhe, seine Gryffindor Robe und seinen Tarnumhang, zusammen und beeilte sich zumindestens die Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Ich hab Ron, Hermine und Ginny gesagt, dass ich um Zwölf im Gemeinschaftsraum bin. Ich bin Hackfleisch, wenn ich da gleich auftauche."

Snape' s Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. Wie so oft in den letzten Stunden. Der Mann war tatsächlich noch ein wenig aufgetaut, auch wenn er im Vergleich zu den Meisten Leuten, die Harry kannte immer noch ziemlich reserviert war. Harry hatte den Dunklen Mann nicht mehr lachen gesehen, was er im Nachhinein vielleicht sogar ein wenig schade fand.

„Weasley und Granger werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

Harry sah ihn an. Und nickte.

„Nein, das werden sie nicht. Aber jetzt muss ich auf noch mehr Schlaf verzichten. Weil sie mich über meine gesamten Ferien aushorchen werden. Und das nächste Mal, wenn Molly mich sieht wir sie mir die Haare abschneiden wollen. Und da werde ich protestieren. Oh mein Gott. Ich höre mich schon an wie Bill."

Harry wuselte weiter.

„Harry, beruhig dich. Du hast ja nichts Verbotenes getan."

„Nein, aber sie. Sie haben mir erlaubt die Sperrstunde länger hinaus zu zögern."

Harry zwinkerte und ging zur Tür. Snape stand auch auf uns ging mit.

„Möglich. Aber was die Direktorin nicht weiß macht sie nicht heiß."

„Noch so eine Slytherin Eigenschaft. So langsam verstehe ich den Hut."

Snape lächelte und sie gaben sich die Hand. Sie verweilten länger als nötig ineinander. Harry löste dann die Berührung, weil sein Herz ungesund schnell hatte angefangen zu schlagen. Er errötete leicht, aber im Schein der einzigen Fackel im Gang bekam Snape das nicht mit.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape."

Er zog sich den Tarnumhang über und ging weg. Leise und weiter weg als gedacht hörte er leise die dunkle, samtene Stimme.

„Tschüss…Harry."

Mit einem verträumten Ausdruck im Gesicht kam Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum an.

Hermine, Ginny und Ron sprangen auf und Harry ging immer noch reichlich abwesend auf sie zu.

Harry setzte sich hin. Seine drei Freunde redeten auf ihn ein. Irgendwann schrie Hermine ihm ins Ohr und er sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

„Was bei Merlins String-Tanga ist in dich gefahren?"

„Seit Fünf Minuten reagierst du nicht auf uns. Wo zum Teufel warst du und wieso bist du so spät?"

„Ich war bei Snape und ich bin spät weil ich nicht auf die Uhr gesehen habe."

„Ja und ich war Dumbledore' s Geliebter."

Ron schaut ihn skeptisch an.

„Wie war er denn im Bett?"

Hermine und Ginny lachten und auch Ron grinste.

„Komm Harry. Jetzt mal ernsthaft. Wo warst du?"

Harry lachte und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich war in Snape' s Privaträumen, hab mit ihm Tee getrunken und mit ihm gescherzt. Fehlt noch was, nein."  
Ginny und Ron sahen ihn fassungslos an und ließen sich in ihre Sitzgelegenheiten zurückfallen. Hermine ging auf ihn zu legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Harry, bist du krank?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen.

„Nein. Ich bin nur zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er und ich uns ziemlich affig aufgeführt haben. All die Jahre lang. Er hatte seine Vorurteile und ich hab meine gehabt. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Und kein Ahnung wie, aber es hat sich ein Gespräch entwickelt."

Eine Zeit lang war es still. Ungewöhnlich still.

„Harry. Was ist in den Ferien alles passiert? Du hast dich verändert. Allein wie du aussiehst."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es war Ron der ihn gefragt hatte. Und Harry verstand ihn natürlich, aber er wäre schön blöd wenn er seinen Freunden unter die Nase reiben würde, dass er vor ihnen ein verdammt großes Geheimnis hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich verändert habe, aber wer hat das nach dem Krieg nicht? Und was ist mit meinem Aussehen? Ich sehe immer noch so aus wie vorher."

Hermine und Ginny schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf. Aber Hermine war es die Antwortete.

„Harry. Du bist gut 6 Zentimeter in den Ferien gewachsen. Du trägst deine Haare lang. Deine Brille ist neu. Und deine ganze Ausstrahlung hat sich verändert."

„Mine, ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

Hermine wusste das er etwas verheimlichte. Und er wusste sie würde alles versuchen, um es aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Ron und Ginny schienen aber nicht darüber nach zu denken, zumindestens noch nicht. Aber Ginny war verdammt clever und Ron, nun ja er hing auf der Leitung, aber er war nicht dumm. Als er sich die beiden ansah kamen die Erinnerungen an die Schlacht, an den Verlust und an alles andere was damit im Zusammenhang stand wieder hoch. Und Erinnerungsfetzten, wie Fred mit dem letzten Lachen im Gesicht einfach umkippte und Tod war. Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf.

Fred gab es nicht mehr.

In Rons Gesicht zeigte sich trotz der Freude wieder in Hogwarts zu sein ein bitterer Zug um den Mund. Und auch dieses immer währende Strahlen in Ginnys Augen war auch nur noch zum Teil vorhanden.

Harry' s Gesicht fror ein und seine eigentlich gute Stimmung sank rapide ab.

Er hatte schon geahnt, dass es schwer werden würde, in die Gesichter der anderen zu sehen ohne dass Schuldgefühle in ihm hochstiegen. Oft hörte er eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf die sich verdächtig nach Lia anhörte sagen, dass er nicht daran schuld war, dass so viele Leute gestorben waren. Aber der Rest von ihm schrie ihn an, machte ihm die schlimmsten Vorwürfe überhaupt. Er schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte jetzt nicht weinen. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn sich die Drei auch noch Sorgen um ihn machten. Es reichte wenn Dumbledore ihm bei jedem ihrer Treffen den Kopf versuchte zu waschen.

„Harry, was ist los?"  
Er stand auf und lächelte gespielt ruhig.

„Nichts. Ich geh in meine Wohnung. Ich will noch eine letzte Nacht dort schlafen. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich bin nur noch ein wenig müde."

Schnell spurtete er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und rannte ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob ein Lehrer ihn sehen könnte in seine Wohnung.

In seiner Wohnung schmiss er seine Sachen in die Ecke und warf sich auf sein Bett. Leise weinte Harry. Und fühlte sich erbärmlich, weil er sich nicht zusammen reißen konnte.

Es dauerte lange bis er einschlief. Erst dann versiegten seine Tränen.

_Severus Snape_

Noch lange schaute er Harry hinterher. Der Junge hatte sich verändert. Er wirkte so viel reifer und trauriger. Das Lachen und das Lächeln hielten nur ein paar Sekunden und dann kehrte wieder dieser eigenartige Ausdruck in seine Augen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Das war Harry Potter. Wen interessierte schon was mit dem los war. Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf und ging in seine Räume zurück. Dort schnappte er sich ein Glas Whiskey und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

Severus seufzte. Der Junge würde heute nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf verschwinden. Statt zu versuchen ihn zu vertreiben fing er lieber damit an über ihn nach zudenken.

Er war dem Jungen dankbar, dass er ihn gerettet hatte. Aber irgendwie hatte er das nicht zeigen können. Und die Tatsache, dass er am heutigen Abend mehr Spaß gehabt hatte als in den letzten 10 Jahren, freute ihn und widerte ich auch ein klein wenig an. Das war Potter Sohn. Ja gut, auch Lily' s Sohn. Aber immer noch ein Potter.

Aber Harry war so anders als sein Vater. Nur Severus hatte sich das nie eingestehen wollen.

Als er morgens in Minerva' s Büro gestürmt war, hatte Severus ernsthaft Probleme gehabt sein Gesicht zu wahren, etwas was kaum jemand, abgesehen von Albus Dumbledore, hinbekommen hatte. Harry' s gut gebaute Brust war unter dem Hemd gut zu sehen, besonders weil nicht mehr als drei Knöpfe zugeknöpft waren. Die Krawatte hing schief und das Lächeln ebenso. Seine Haare waren noch nass. Und dank der neuen Brille strahlten die grünen Augen noch mehr als sonst. Jedes Mal wenn er diese Augen sah, sah er Lily und nicht Potter. Und als Harry ihn bittend angesehen hatte, dass er die Entschuldigung annehmen sollte, hatte er nicht den Potter in ihm gesehen. Auch nicht Lily. Das vor ihm war einfach ein junger, attraktiver Mann der sich bei ihm entschuldigte. Obwohl Severus eigentlich Schuld an dem kleinen Kleinkrieg war.

Er hatte sich mehr wie ein Kind benommen, als Harry, der am Anfang das eigentliche Kind war.

Severus musste an Harrys Angebot, ihm Parsel beizubringen, denken. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und ein kleines Glucksen entwich ihm. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, ob er es wirklich lernen würde. Aber allein die Bücher wäre die Mühe wert. Aber er würde Harry nicht darauf ansprechen. Das durfte der Bengel selbst machen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln stand er auf und begann damit sich bettfertig zu machen.

Noch lange lag er wach und dachte nach.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter**

Am Morgen erwachte Harry, wieder einmal, voll bekleidet und viel zu früh. Es war erst sechs Uhr. Er drehte sich fast noch eine halbe Stunde hin und her und stand dann seufzend auf. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, packten sich seine Sachen. Er würde im Turm duschen. Es brachte nichts, dass noch hier zu tun.  
Ein kleiner Aufräumzauber später machte sich Harry schlurfend auf den Weg zum Turm. Er grüßte eine, paar Geister, aber sonst traf er niemanden.  
Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war noch niemand mit einem kleinen, wenn auch müden, Grinsen schlich er in seinen Schlafsaal, ließ seinen Koffer auf sein Bett schweben und dann schmiss er sich mit voller Absicht auf Rons Bett.

„AAAAHHHH!"

Alle Anderen schreckten aus dem Schlaf und Harry lachte sich halb schlapp.

„Harry! Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?!" Alle Junge bewarfen ihn mit Kissen und Harry versteckte sich hinter Seamus, der das Bett am Ende des Raumes hatte.

„Leute hört auf. Ich hab einen kleinen Klammeraffen an meinem Arsch. Ich brauch nicht noch ein Gesicht voller Federn."

Lachen hüllte den Raum ein und es war, als ob es den Krieg nie gegeben hätte. Als ob es immer so friedlich wie jetzt war. Glücklich lächelte Harry. Er hockte immer noch hinter Seamus und da kam ihm eine Idee. Er grinste dreckig. Er hauchte Seamus in den Nacken und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Du solltest aufpassen was du sagst, sonst kommt der Klammeraffe auf dumme Gedanken."

Harry sah nur noch die Gänsehaut und seinen verblüfften, wenn auch gierigen Gesichtsausdruck. Dean hatte mitbekommen was Harry gesagt hatte und schaute ihm dermaßen offensichtlich auf den Hintern, dass Harrys Grinsen Honigkuchenpferd-Qualitäten annahm. Auch wenn er sich nicht ganz bewusst war, ob das was er tat gleich noch so platonisch bleiben würde wie er zuerst gedacht hatte.  
Über das rote Gesicht seines Freundes lachend ging er mit seinem Waschzeug bewaffnet ins Badezimmer. Neville und Ron waren schon fast fertig.  
Absichtlich ging Harry in den hinterm Teil vom Raum. Kurz nach ihm betraten Dean und Seamus den Raum. Beide waren rot im Gesicht. Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie kamen auf Harry zu, der sich gerade auszog und beobachteten ihn dabei, während sie sich selbst ihrer Pyjamas entledigten. Harry tat so als ob er es nicht sehen würde. Aber ihm vielen die sehr wohl interessierten Blicke auf.

„Ron, werf mir mal das Duschgel rüber, meins ist alle.", rief Harry quer durch den Raum. Ron grinste ihn nur entschuldigend an.

„Sorry. Ich hab selbst keins. Du kennst mich doch. Hab es schon wieder im Fuchsbau vergessen."  
Harry verdrehte die Augen und ließ dann schulterzuckend die letzten Hüllen, seine Boxershorts fallen. Ron und Neville verabschiedeten sich und sagten, sie würden im Gemeinschaftsraum warten.  
Harry sah zu den beiden Jungs, die sich gerade gegenseitige einseiften und sich immer kleinere Sachen ins Ohr flüsterten.

„Jungs. Ein wenig Diskretion. Wenn man euch sieht, wird man ja glatt neidisch."

Der Schwarzhaarige schnappte sich das Duschgel seines irischen Freundes und seifte sich seinerseits ein. Das Haargummi, hatte er schon wieder vergessen und wollte es gerade raus holen, als jemand an seinen Haaren rumfummelte. Er drehte sich um und sah Seamus, der ihm lasziv zulächelte.

„Harrylein. Seit wann stehst du eigentlich auf Männer?"

Harry wurde rot, verkniff sich seine Augen zu senken und sah Dean und Seamus nacheinander an. Beide grinsten.

„Naja. Ist mir schon länger aufgefallen. Was glaubt ihr wieso, das mit Ginny nicht geklappt hat. Außerdem, habt ihr beide schon ein wenig dazu beigetragen."

Synchron hoben die beiden ihre Augenbrauen, Harry lachte und trat ein Stück weg.  
„Ihr Zwei wart nicht gerade schüchtern und ich hab euch mehr als einmal beim Sex erwischt. Irgendwann hat man dann schon seine eigenen Fantasien. Naja außer Ron, der ist nur leicht angewidert, davon gestiefelt."

Harry legte den Kopf in den Nacken und wusch die Seife aus seinen Haaren. Er spürte die mehr als interessierten Blicke und lächelte zufrieden auch wenn sich unter das aufkommende Verlangen auch ein wenig Nervosität mischte. Wenn wirklich irgendetwas passieren würde, dann würde er vermutlich absolut ratlos dastehen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und ihm entfloh ein leises Stöhnen, als das heiße Wasser über sein Gesicht lief. Sich über seine Wirkung auf die Beiden anderen Jungs nicht bewusst erschrak er fast als sich ein weiches Lippenpaar auf die Seinen legte. Er hob den Kopf ein wenig und erwiderte den feurigen Kuss. Auch wenn es sich erst jetzt bewusst wurde, dies war der erste Kuss den er mit einem Mann teilte. Und er begann dieses Gefühl, welches sich in ihm ausbreite, zu genießen und schwor sich es ganz oft wieder zu tun. Egal wie blöd er sich anstellen würde. Wegen akuten Luftmangels und einer sehr erwachten Erektion löste er sich.  
Seamus grinste ihn an und Dean schien das Ganze nicht kalt gelassen zu haben, denn dieser hatte anscheinend ein kleines Problem in der - nicht vorhandenen - Hose.

„Mensch, wo hast du gelernt so zu küssen."

Harry zuckte die Schultern und wusch sich mit brennenden Wangen den letzten Schaum vom Körper und bemerlte wie sein Körper sich wieder zu beruhigen schien.

„Ich schätze ich bin ein Naturtalent.", erwiederte er selbstbewusster als er sich im Moment fühlte."Denn bei Ginny hab ich es nicht gelernt."  
Ein kleines ironisches Grinsen zierte seine Lippen. Dean lachte und nickte zustimmend.

„Ja die liebe Ginny. Ich hab auch so manche Erfahrung mit ihr gemacht und sie hat noch viel zu lernen."  
Harry drehte sich der Wand zu und hielt das Gesicht unter den Wasserstrahl. Dabei redete er auf die Jungs ein.

„Ich würde unser kleines Erlebnis ja gern weiterführen, aber wenn wir jetzt anfangen kommen wir noch zu spät zum Unterricht. Und wir haben, wie ich aus sicheren Quellen erfahren habe, in den ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke. Snape dreht uns den Kopf um."

Er grinste verschmitzt. Und Seamus lachte. Dean schmollte. Mit erhobener Augenbraue sah er den blonden an.  
„Dean was ist?"

„Seamus hatte seinen Spaß, aber ich nicht, dass ist unfair."

Ohne lang zu überlegen griff Harry in den Nacken des anderen und zog ihn zu sich. Zärtlich küsste er Dean, was dem anscheinend nicht genug war. Leicht biss ihm der Blonde auf die Unterlippe und Harry öffnete willig den Mund. Vorsichtig und dann immer mutiger wagten sich ihre Zungen in den Mund des anderen und erkundeten ihn. Ihre Zungen tanzten einen wilden und uralten Tanz.  
_-Verdammt! Wenn jeder Kuss mit einem Kerl so ist, küsse ich nie wieder ein weibliches Wesen. Naja außer vielleicht Lia, aber die zählt nicht.-_

Stöhnend löste sich Harry von dem Muggel-Geborenen. Ein heißer, nasser Körper drückte sich an ihn.

„Seamus, was soll das werden?"

Der Ire antwortete nicht und griff stattdessen nach Harrys Erektion, während Dean ihn wieder vernichtend küsste. Erneut entschlüpfte ihm ein Stöhnen. Seamus Hände waren sanft, tanzten zärtlich über seine Schulter, seinen Brustkorb, malte kleine Kreise um seinen Bauchnabel und wanderten dann immer und immer tiefer, bis sie sich erneut um seine Erektion legten. Das sanfte Streicheln war schlimmer als alles andere. Schlimmer als heftige ruckartige Bewegungen. Harry wollte mehr. Verlangend keuchte er auf.  
Dean' Küsse wanderten weiter runter und Seamus ließ von seinem Glied ab. Enttäuscht seufzte Harry auf. Der Rothaarige lachte auf und drehte Harrys Kopf so, dass er ihn küssen konnte. Seamus Zunge glitt bittend über seine Unterlippe und Harry öffnete seinen Mund. Ihre Zungen tanzten umeinander und zum ersten Mal bemerkte Harry, die kleine Zahnlücke von Seamus. Spielerisch glitt er mit der Zunge hinein. Der Ire antwortete mit einem sehr lauten Stöhnen, der Schwarzhaarige spürte wie dessen Erregung an seinem Hintern zuckte.  
Eine Welle der Lust peitschte durch Harrys Körper, er schaltete seinen Verstand ab und überließ sich seinen Sinnen. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte sich ganz umdrehen, als er plötzlich eine Zunge an deinem kleinen Freund spürte. Laut stöhnte er auf.

„FUCK!"

Die eben benannte Zunge verwöhnte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Leckte, Biss, Saugte und Schluckte abwechselnd. Harrys Beine wären eingeknickt, wenn nicht zwei starke Hände ihn an den Hüften halten würden. Und wieder wurde er von Seamus in einen Kuss gezehrt. Harry legte seine Hand um den kleinen Freund seines Kusspartners und bewegte seine Faust erst quälend langsam und dann immer schneller. Harrys Daumen glitt über die Eichel und das brachte Seamus dazu laut aufzustöhnen. Harry zitterte unter dem Schrei, zugleich spürte er die freche Zunge an seinem Penis. Aufstöhnend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie auf. Er sah noch wie Dean sich selbst anfasste und kurz nach seinen beiden Freunden über die Klippe sprang.  
Nur zögernd und schwer atmend lösten sie sich voneinander und entfernte die Spuren ihres kleinen Techtelmechtels.

„Harry, ich würde sagen wir haben ein neues Morgenritual."  
Dean und Harry lachten. Nur mit ihren Handtüchern bekleidet und roten Wangen. Harrys Beine zitterten noch ein wenig.

„Jungs…das war heftig. Nie wieder pack ich eine Frau an!"  
Er schickte den Beiden einen anzüglichen Blick und diese lachten. Die Zeit drängte und sein zogen sich schnell an. Harry war auf dem Weg ins Bad und holte dort seine Brille, sein Haargummi und seine Haarbürste.

„Mensch, ich werd schon so wie Malfoy. Demnächst liegt unterm Weihnachtsbaum eine Flasche Haarspray."

„Wohl war… Scheiße Harry. Gehst du immer so ab?"

Der grinste unschuldig sah die beiden über seine randlose Brille hinweg an. Seine Augen blitzen amüsiert auf.  
„Das müsst ihr selbst rausfinden."

Es herrschte eine Angenehme Stille, die Dean aufstöhnend brach.  
„Ich will Wochenende! Jetzt sofort."

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber wir würden dich jetzt auch lieber vernaschen als uns Snape' s Hackennase anzusehen."  
Harry hatte konnte den Drang, den Dunklen Mann zu verteidigen nicht unterdrücken.

„Leute. Snape ist eigentlich ganz okay. Harte Schale, weicher Kern!"

Seamus und Dean tauschten einen Seltsamen Blick und sahen dann Harry mit erhobener Augenbraue an. Wie schon so oft in der letzten Stunde. Der Band sich gerade die Krawatte. Sein Gesicht zierte ein kleiner Rotschimmer.

„Harry, kann es sein, dass du den Professor magst?!"  
Harry sah die beiden hart an, sodass die zurückwichen. Daraufhin wurde sein Blick wieder weich.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber gestern, als ich nicht da war. Da war ich bei ihm und wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Wegen dem ganzen Scheiß. Ihr wisst, dass er fast in meinen Armen gestorben wäre. Ich wollte mich mit ihm auszusprechen. Mehr nicht. Ist mir auch gelungen. "

Er sah Seamus und Dean an und die beiden konnten sehen, dass es wahr war.  
„Aber Harry du musst zugeben, dein Satz gerade eben, war schon ziemlich zweideutig."

Harry grinste zuckte die Schultern und griff nach seiner Tasche.  
„Aber im Ernst. Ihr müsst ihn lachen sehen, da wird selbst die Fledermaus zu einem kleinen süßen Eichhörnchen."

Sie lachten. Seamus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Harry, du bist unmöglich!"

Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg hinunter. Einige von seinen Haaren waren aus seinem Zopf gefallen und umschmeichelten jetzt sein Gesicht. Er sah Ginnys Blick, der genau das sagte, was er sich denken konnte. Jeder einzige Reflex in den braunen Augen schrie: ZIEH DICH AUS UND ICH ZERRE DICH INS BETT!

Breit grinste er in die Runde und fühlte sich pudel wohl.  
„Was zum Teufel habt ihr da oben noch getrieben?", fragte Ron.

Harry zuckte die Schultern und ging einfach auf das Portraitloch zu. Neville der verschlafen wie immer hinter ihnen angerast kam stolperte über die kleine Erhebung und legte sie auf die Nase. Er grinste ein verlegenes Grinsen und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Auf zu alten Gewohnheiten."  
Lachend gingen sie in die Große Halle und setzten sich hin. Zurück ließen sich die verblüfften Gesichtern von Ginny, Hermine und Ron.  
In der Halle war es schon voll und Harry musste warm lächeln. Sein Zuhause.  
Auf einmal hörte er ein Zischen.

_Morgen, Kleiner! Komm heute Nachmittag wieder in die Kammer. Ich vermisse dich._

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter und er bemerkte nicht wie Hermine sich neben ihn setzte und Ron ihm gegenüber. Leise zischte er eine Antwort.

Auf jeden Fall! Ich vermiss dich auch Süße. Ich freu mich schon. Ich muss noch ein wenig mit Salazar' s Zauberstab üben.  
Geschockt sahen ihn seine Freunde an. Erst jetzt bekam Harry es mit.

_-Scheiße!-_

_Lia, bis später!_

Entschuldigend sah Harry seine Freunde an.

„Harry, das war Parsel. Mit wem zum Teufel hast du geredet?"  
„Ich hab nur laut gedacht. Keine Sorge. Ich hab in den Ferien eine Woche in einem Wald gecampt und hab mich mit dem Schlangen unterhalten. Das hab ich mir angewöhnt. Bitte erschreckt euch nicht. Dumme Angewohnheit. Außerdem hab ich Bücher in Parsel gefunden und gelesen."

Seine Augen leuchteten und Hermine' s ebenfalls. Sofort vertiefte er sich mit ihr in ein wildes Gespräch und Harry war froh seine Freunde abgelenkt zu haben.  
Ron verdrehte die Augen und meinte nur irgendetwas wie, „Jetzt fängt der auch noch an!"  
Harry hatte er gehört und wandte sich seinem besten Freund zu.

„Keine Sorge Ron. Ich verkriech mich gerne hinter Büchern, aber wenn ich es nur machen würde, dann hätte ich doch gar keine Zeit mehr für Quidditsch."  
Ron lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Da meldete sich Demelza.  
„Sag mal, wer ist eigentlich Captain?"

Alle sahen fragten in die Runde, während Harry räuspernd die Hand hob. Dean schnaubte.

„War ja klar.", gespielt beleidigt. Harry fuhr ihm grinsend übers Bein, ohne dass es jemand, naja abgesehen von Seamus es mitbekam.

„Jetzt mecker nicht. So machen wir die Slytherins zumindestens noch einmal fertig, oder glaubst du im Ernst wir würden es ohne Harry schaffen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kommt runter. Aber ich muss Ron recht geben. Ohne mich schafft ihr es eh nicht."

Er hob die Nase und schwang seinen Zopf Malfoy-like über seine Schulter.  
Die Gryffindors, die es mitbekommen hatten, lachten laut auf und waren nun endgültig wach. So mancher dachte sich, dass das Leben ohne Harry doch schrecklich langweilig wäre.

Nur langsam trudelten die ersten Schüler in den Raum. Hermine und Harry saßen schon zusammen und besprachen das Buch für dieses Jahr. Harry hatte in seinem schon einige Verbesserungsvorschläge gemacht und Hermine wies ihn zurecht, dass es schon gut so wäre wie er war.

„Hermine, verdammt. Ich hab fast die ganze Abteilung in der Bibliothek durchgelesen. Ich glaub ich bin ein wenig auf dem bessern Stand als du. Außerdem musst du es ja nicht so machen wie ich. Es ist nur so, dass es bei mir ein wenig anders abläuft. Es bringt doch nichts jetzt darüber zu diskutieren."

„Aber Harry…"

„Nichts aber Harry. Mine. Du hast deine Meinung und ich meine."

Harry blieb resolut und sah wie die Slytherins neugierig zu ihnen guckten.  
Irgendwie wusste er, er konnte mit ihr reden, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob sie es vollkommen verstehen würde. Harry würde einfach sprichwörtlich Abwarten und Tee trinken.  
Mit wehendem Umhang stolzierte Snape in den Raum, in Richtung Ron verdrehte er liebevoll die Augen und wusste Snape würde das sehen.  
Als Harry den Blick zu seinem „Hasslehrer" richtete, sah er Harry an. Und Harry wusste, wenn sie jetzt niemand sehen würde, würde er schmunzeln. Stattdessen hob er bloß die Augenbraue und wandte sich der ganzen Klasse zu. Überrascht sah Ron ihn an, aber Harry lächelte bloß.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse. Heute werdet ihr mit eurem kläglichen bis gar nicht vorhandenen Talent versuchen Veritaserum brauen. Das Rezept findet ihr auf Seite 124. Los an die Arbeit!"

Der Professor setzte sich hinter sein Pult und schaute böse in die Klasse und fixierte vor allem Harry. Als ob er sehen wollte, ob Harry tatsächlich gelernt hatte. Harry grinste frech und machte Feuer unter seinem Kessel, machte sich dann ganz langsam auf dem Weg zum Vorratsschrank. Dort wartete bereits Snape auf ihn.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du so trödeln kannst?"  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten spöttisch.

„Professor. Sie zweifeln? Ich würde sagen sie warten ab. Gestern hab ich sie ja auch überrascht."  
Er war so leise, dass nur Snape ihn verstanden hatte. Dieser sah ihn leicht verblüfft hinterher. Ebenso die Slytherins.

Ruhig machte sich Harry daran die Zutaten aufzureihen und zu zerkleinern. Zutat um Zutat tat er dabei. Nicht einmal sah er auf das Rezept, was vielen auffiel. Er trug ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Hermine sah ihm mit offenem Mund zu.  
Am Ende der Stunde gab er einen absolut perfekten Trank ab und verließ ohne ein Wort zu sagen den Raum.

„Potter!", rief ihm jemand hinterher. Harry blieb stehen und sah zurück. Snape sah ihn mit einem kalten Ausdruck in den Augen an. Seine Stimme war schneidend.

„Herkommen!" Gelassen ging er zurück, während alle anderen den Raum verließen. Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Der Raum war verlassen und Harry begann zu grinsen.

„Was hab ich ihnen gesagt?!"

„Verdammt! Wie hast du es geschafft den Trank so gut hinzubekommen. Und sag jetzt nichts, ich hab mitbekommen, das du nicht einmal auf das Rezept geschaut hast. Vor allem hast du eigenes eingebracht?"  
Harry lächelte.

„Professor, ich habe doch gesagt, ich habe gelernt."

Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch und lächelte schmal. Harry blieb erneut das Herz stehen und er schaute erneut überrascht. Wie schon am letzten Abend. Das bemerkte sein Gegenüber.

„Man sollte denken, ich bringe dich nicht so aus der Fassung."

„Sie müssen mir ja auch erst mal Zeit lassen, mich an ihr Lächeln zu gewöhnen. Oder denken sie, dass es etwas Alltägliches ist. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wer ich bin."  
Snape sah ihn belustigt an. Und wedelte dann mit der Hand.

„Du musst zum Unterricht. Aber denk nicht, ich werde nicht weiter versuchen aus dir heraus zu bekommen, wie du das geschafft hast. Übrigens 20 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Geschockt sah Harry ihn an und lächelte dann aber triumphierend.

„Denke bloß nicht, das wird zur Gewohnheit."  
Harry drehte ihm grinsend den Rücken zu.

„Natürlich. Natürlich nicht, Professor."

Draußen vor der Tür ging er ein paar Meter, ohne Hermine und Ron hinter sich zu bemerken, dann brach er in lautes Lachen aus. Es dauerte recht lang bis er es geschafft hatte. Aber letzten Endes musste er sich an der Wand abstützen um nicht umzufallen.

„Harry?!", kam es von der Seite und er wandte sich zu Ron.

Dieser sah ihn mit einem belustigten und fragenden Blick an.  
„Alles okay, Kumpel?"

Harry nickte und verschnaufte kurz. Das breite Grinsen auf seinen Gesichtszügen blieb allerdings.  
„Ja. Ich hab es nur grad geschafft, dass Snape mir 20 Punkte für mein Veritaserum gegeben. Was glaubst du wieso ich so am Lachen war. Der Gesichtsausdruck von ihm als meinte, das er das dies nicht zur Gewohnheit werden würde, war einfach so göttlich."

Hermine kicherte leise.

„Das ich den Tag nochmal erlebe. Harry kommt lachend aus Snape' s Büro. Ich mach mir heut drei Kreuze in den Kalender."  
Ron und Harry lachten mit ihr. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlung.

* * *

Am Mittwoch hatten sich dann alle wieder in den Schulalltag eingefunden. Harry machte seine Hausaufgaben in einem ziemlich ungewöhnlichen Tempo. Er war sogar schneller als Hermine und half ihr gelegentlich. Wenn auch nur um etwas in einem Buch zu finden. Ron machte so seine Witze darüber, dass Harry schon so schlimm wäre wie Hermine. Was die beiden lässig abstempelten. Harry selbst, nun ja er fühlte sich seit langem wieder richtig gut. Er, Seamus und Dean hatten tatsächlich dieses etwas andere Morgenritual eingeführt. Niemand hatte wirklich davon mitbekommen, auch wenn schon massig an Gerüchten durch die Schule flatterten. Sehr zum Spaß der drei Jungs. Am vorigen Tag war Harry wieder in der Kammer gewesen, Lia hatte ihn fast umgeworfen, als sie auf ihn zugeschlängelt war. Wieder wusste Harry wieso, er so dankbar war dieses Mädchen nicht als Feindin zu haben. Seine ganze Schulrobe war voller Sabber der Schlange gewesen. Mehrmals hatte sie ihn mit ihrer Zunge abgeschleckt um zu wissen dass es ihm wirklich gut ging. In dem Moment benahm sie sich eher wie ein Hund der das Leckerli in Harrys Robe am suchen war.  
Lia hatte nur beleidigt gezischt und war weggeschlängelt. Aber es hatte nicht lange gedauert und sie hatte sich mit ihm viel unterhalten. Diese Riesenschlange war so wahnsinnig gesprächig, dass der Schwarzhaarige eher das Gefühl hatte einen Menschen vor sich liegen zu haben. Harry lachte über den Vergleich.  
Gerade kam er in der Bibliothek an und wollte das Buch über Magische Wesen zurück bringen. So wies ihn die Bibliothekarin zurecht, weil es zu laut war. Er zog grinsend en Kopf ein und ging zu Madam Pince.

„Hallo Harry. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich wollte nur das Buch über Magische Wesen zurückbringen. Hab ich in den Ferien vergessen."  
Er lächelte sie charmant an und blies sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Natürlich. Sei so lieb und bring es zurück."

Gerade als Harry kehrt machen wollte, fiel ihm etwas ein.  
Gestern nach dem Unterrich war er aus einem für ihn unerfindlichen Grund, das Weite gesucht, und war kurzerhand draußen am Schwarzen See gelandet. Er hatte wieder an das Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinem „Hasslehrer" denken müssen. Er hatte den Professor gesagt, dass die Bücher aus der Bibliothek stammten, obwohl es ja eigentlich die aus der Kammer waren. Wirklich daran glauben tat Harry nicht, aber wenn unten in der Kammer Bücher von Slytherin waren, dann könnte das hier doch auch der Fall sein. Immerhin war Salazar auch ein Gründer und sie alle hatten ihre Bücher hier gelagert, wenn auch nicht alle. Kurz entschlossen ging er wieder auf den Empfangstresen zu und versuchte seinen Charme, der auch wenn er tief vergraben war, durchaus vorhanden war, spielen zu lassen. Er bemerkte nicht wie Malfoy, Zabini und Nott die Bibliothek betraten und interessiert zu ihm sahen.

„Madam Pince. Sie kennen mich doch, ich würde nie etwas Unüberlegtes und Böses tun."  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu und lächelte verschmitzt. Sie schüttelte hecktisch den Kopf

„Nein. Immerhin bist du alt genug und hast all die Jahre viel mehr erlebt als du solltest, nicht zu vergessen, dass du den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf besiegt hast."

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter und er beugte sich zu ihr hin.  
„Wären sie so lieb und geben mir den Schlüssel für die Verbotene Abteilung. Ich muss etwas für den Unterricht recherchieren. Es wäre sehr wichtig."

Wie hypnotisiert griff sie unter den Schreibtisch und gab ihm den Schlüssel. Sie lächelte den jungen Mann an.  
„Aber sicher. Hier der Schlüssel. Aber gebe es keinen Anderen. Sonst kann es noch zu ärger kommen. Manche wissen nämlich nicht so gut mit höherer Magie umzugehen wie du."

„Ich danke ihnen vielmals, Madam Pince."  
Grinsend ging Harry Richtung Verbotene Abteilung. Die verblüfften Slytherins hinter ihm hatte er nicht mehr gesehen. Auch nicht wie sie ihm folgten.

**Slytherin Boys**  
„Habt ihr das gesehen?!"

„Ja. Wie zum Teufel hat Potter das gemacht?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn der mich mal so anmachen würde, dann verspreche ich nichts mehr."

„Theo, du bist so notgeil. DAS IST POTTER!"

„Beruhig dich Eisprinzessin. Ich würd den auch gern mal anknabbern."

„Euch ist klar, dass ihr von Harry Ich-bin-ja-so-toll Potter redet?! Der Kerl ist hässlich."

„Ach Dray, das sagst du nur, weil du Hetero bist und eine Freundin hast. Wenn du in unserer Situation wärst, dann würdest du nicht anders denken. Außerdem ist er toll, er braucht gar nicht so zu tun."

„Niemals, das ist und bleibt Potter."

„Theo, Dray, Schnauze! Lass uns lieber schauen, was er jetzt in der Verbotenen Abteilung will!"  
Nach dieser anscheinend nicht enden wollenden Diskussion, zog Blaise die beiden einfach mit sich mit.  
Der Bezwinger Voldemorts hatte sich nämlich irgendwie verändert und Blaise war bestimmt nicht der einzige Schüler dieser Schule der neugierig war, was bloß passiert war. Grinsend folgte er Knackarsch-Potter in die verbotene Abteilung.

**Harry Potter**  
Während er die Bücheregale mit den Augen absuchte, hörte er ein komisch schlängeln. Auf den Gedanken, dass es Lia sein könnte, kam er nicht.  
Er blieb stehen, aber bevor er etwas tun konnte hörte er eine zischelnde Stimme.

_„Kleiner! Ich war grad auf dem Weg zu deiner Wohnung. Was machst du diesem Teil der Bibliothek?"_

Harry lachte auf und setzte seine Suche fort. Er zischte eine Antwort.  
_„Lia! Erschreck mich nicht immer so. Wieso wolltest du zu mir?"_

_„Ich wollte dich besuchen. Mir ist hier unten schrecklich langweilig."_

_„Such dir eine Beschäftigung. Kommst du in den Verbotenen Wald?"_

_„Ja, wieso?"_

_„Da ist eine nette alte Spinne. Wäre nett wenn du ihr mal die Leviten liest. Sie hat mich einmal fast umgebracht. Reicht dir das als Beschäftigung?"_

Harry hörte ein zischelndes Lachen. Ja, Lia hatte definitiv eine neue Beschäftigung

_„Oh ja!"_

_„Bring sie aber nicht um! Nur ein wenig erschrecken."_

_„Schade."_  
Er hörte sie wegschlängeln, lachte nochmal leise und setzte seine Suche fort. Bald stieß er auf ein sehr verstaubtes Regal voller Bücher. Harry sah auf seine Uhr. In knapp einer Stunde würde VgddK anfangen. Gut, er hatte noch ein wenig Zeit. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wischte hier und da ein wenig Staub von den Büchern ab.

„Salazar! Du dummer alter Zauberer. Erst muss ich deinen Mist wegmachen, deine Bibliothek aufräumen und jetzt machst du mich auch noch neugierig. Verflucht seist du."

Harry schimpfte leise vor sich hin und bemerkte nicht die Leicht aus der Fassung geratenen Gesichtern der Slytherins. Alle Drei stellten sich dieselbe Frage. Wieso zum Teufel redete er von ihrem Hausgründer?  
Harry kümmerte das wenig. Denn er hatte endlich ein Buch gefunden wo in großen silbernen Lettern, Salazar Slytherin darauf stand. Auch die „Schlangen" sahen dies.  
Harry untersuchte es und seufzte enttäuscht auf.

„Hab ich schon gelesen. Na super."

Kurzerhand entschloss sich der junge Mann zurück zu gehen. Er drehte sich um und die Slytherin versperrten ihm den Weg.

_„Fuck!"_, zischte er, ohne zu realisieren, dass es Parsel war.

Malfoy grinste kalt, während Nott und Zabini ihn mit unverhohlenem Interesse musterten.

„Rede vernünftig Potter."

Harry Mundwinkel zuckte, locker griff er sich an den Zopf, zog das Haargummi raus und spielte dann mit einer Strähne. Nicht ohne Hintergedanken. Immerhin waren Zabini und Nott noch da. Er konnte sie ja noch ein wenig ärgern. Denn er hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass die Zwei ihn mit einem gewissen Interesse musterten.

„Weißt du Malfoy, du solltest mehr Respekt vor der Sprache deines Hauses haben. Irgendwann mal bereust du es sicher. Schlangen sind sehr stolze Geschöpfe."  
Er band die Haare wieder zusammen. Und packte dann seinen Zauberstab und spielte ebenfalls mit ihm.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Potter."

„Ach nein?!"  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue und sah Snape in dem Moment schrecklich ähnlich. Exakt dieselbe Mimik.  
Der junge Zauberer ging an den Drei Slytherins vorbei, sie folgten ihm.

„Potter! Du kannst mich hier nicht einfach stehen lassen."

Als sie aus der Abteilung traten schloss Harry ab und drehte sich um und ging auf die Slytherins zu. Er beugte sich an Malfoys Ohr.

„Oh doch das kann ich. Du weißt nicht, was ich alles kann."

Im Vorbeigehen strich er Zabini und Nott mit dem Finger über den Hintern. Lächelte sie anzüglich an und ging seines Weges. Er gab den Schlüssel an und lief zum Gryffindorturm, um seine Tasche zu holen. Die ganze Zeit grinste er anzüglich.

**Slytherin Boys**  
Blaise und Theo sahen sich an und seufzten entzückt. Und grinsten dreckig. Im selben Moment sagten sie.

„Den hol ich mir!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Die beiden waren unmöglich.  
„Ihr zwei seit widerwertig."

„Nein, wir sind bloß scharf auf Potter."

„Sag ich doch, widerwertig."

Blaise und Theo lachten. Auf dem Weg, ebenfalls zum Unterrichtsraum von Vgddk, tauschten sich die beiden aus, wie sie sich Potter am besten Angeln konnte. Und wie heiß es doch war, wenn der Gryffindor in der Schlangensprache redete.  
Draco sah den beiden Kopfschüttelnd nach und fragte sich womit er solche Freunde verdient hatte. Er verzog das Gesicht.


End file.
